


Šepot křídel motýlů

by Jamie_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Williams/pseuds/Jamie_Williams
Summary: Něžná povídka plná romantických scén a krotkého vypovídání duše...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dlouho jsem nenapsala žádnou povídku na Larry. Tak je tady.

Louis přichází z práce neskutečně unavený. Je to jeho nekončící smyčka – probudí se unavený, načež celý den v práci tráví čas čučením do obrazovky, protože není schopen se soustředit na jakoukoliv činnost, která není prokrastinací. Když přijde domů, je tak unavený, že si udělá kafe a teprve po dvou hodinách, kdy na jeho tělo začne působit kofein, začne pracovat. Díky tomu jde spát po půlnoci, a když v sedm ráno zvoní budíček, chce se mu umřít.

Organismus mu už tolikrát naznačil, že je to prostě moc, že jeho tělo tohle šílené tempo nezvládne, ale on to vůbec nebral v potaz. Ani neměl sílu, aby zašel za lékařem a třeba se zeptal, co se děje a jestli je nějaká možnost, jak si pomoci. 

Když jednoho dne zkolaboval přímo uprostřed rušné ulice, nikomu z jeho okolí to nepřišlo divné. Bylo to tak přirozené, jako že na nebi jsou mraky. Sanitka u něj byla během chvíle, jelikož nemocnice sídlí nedaleko, a okamžitě ho odvezli. 

A právě zde začíná jeho opravdový příběh – v momentu, kdy začal žít. 

*

Louis sedí na posteli v bílém nemocničním oblečení a rukávy si neustále nejistě popotahuje, aby si jimi následně mohl přejet po tvářích. Očima nedočkavě těká po místnosti, a co chvíli si odfoukne ofinu z očí. 

Hrozně moc se těší, až do jeho pokoje vejde mladý medik Styles. Je to kluk, co sotva dokončil prvák na univerzitě, ale je tak moc zažraný do medicíny, že mu to všichni přítomní odpouští. Sestry letí na jeho neposedné kudrliny a roztomilé ďolíčky ve tvářích, zatímco přítomní lékaři obdivují, s jakým zápalem se každému pacientovi věnuje.  
Obzvláště jednomu – panu Tomlinsonovi.

V den jeho přijetí pršelo. Ovšem Harrymu se zdálo, že jakmile ho spatřil, jak ho vykládají ze sanitky, jeho den se rozjasnil a do života se mu letmo vkradly paprsky slunce. Tak něžně a váhavě, jako se jeho srdce slabě zatřepotalo.

Okamžitě přijal staršího muže pod svá křídla a věnoval se mu dnem i nocí. Sice měl i další pacienty, za kterými musel chodit, a kterým se musel věnovat, ale v myšlenkách byl stále u něj. Stále toužil, aby ho viděl, aby se ho pod záminkou ošetření mohl dotýkat, aby viděl jeho váhavý úsměv, jeho pohublé tváře a plaché modré oči.   
A Louis mu tu touhu oplácel. Kdykoliv se pohledem střetl s jeho zelenýma, srdce se mu roztlouklo jako křídla mocného jestřába, a motýlci v břiše se v jedné vlně zvedly, aby mohly tancovat těsně křídlo na křídlo.

Bylo to něco, co od života ani jeden nečekal. 

*

„Tak co, těšíte se na vaše propuštění, pane Tomlinsone? A jak se vám dnes vůbec daří?“ S těmito slovy vchází Harry do Louisova pokoje. Pacientův den je okamžitě rozjasněn a jen silou vůle se uklidňuje, aby dychtivě nevyskočil na nohy a neobjal ho. Tak strašně by si přál, aby to udělat mohl, ale vzhledem k tomu, že stále mají jen a jedině profesionální vztah, nemůže to udělat. 

„Ano, moc se těším, až mě pustíte domů, pane doktore. Ovšem mám trochu strach z toho světa venku. Budu muset zase žít, budu muset… čelit realitě. Všichni se mě budou ptát, proč jsem byl indisponován, a každý bude chtít vědět, proč jsem to dopustil. Budou chtít, abych znovu pracoval.“ Louis ta slova doopravdy nechtěl vyslovit. Nechtěl říct, jak strašně moc se reality a toho, co na něj v ní čeká, bojí, ale nemohl jinak. Harry v něm za tu dobu, co spolu pracovali, vyvolal neskutečný pocit důvěry a právě díky ní je schopen mu tu pravdu říct. Pravděpodobně by tu u jiného člověka nedokázal. Neotevřel by se svému ošetřujícímu, ale Harry byl tak mladý a navíc tak zdatný, že nemohl jinak.

Když si ho doširoka rozevřenýma očima prohlíží, dochází mu, jak strašně mladý je. A i přesto tak zkušený. Vidí ustarané vějířky vrásek kolem jeho očí kontrastující s veselými vráskami u rtů. Vidí nepatrné náznaky šibalských ďolíčků ve tváři, stejně tak vidí slabé kruhy pod očima neuměle zamaskované korektorem. 

Pan Styles se uvelebuje v nohách Louisovy postele a jemně ho poklepává po lýtku levačky. 

„Víte, pane Tomlinsone, kdybyste se nebál návratu po měsíci klidu zde v našem zařízení, řekl bych, že jste blázen a zasloužil byste si zůstat zde déle.“ Po Harryho slovech se Louis slabě směje a věnuje svému ošetřujícímu vděčný pohled laskavých očí. Harry se také pousmívá a očima radši přejíždí jinam. Kdyby na Louise koukal o něco déle, porušil by přísahu o nezačínaní si jakýchkoliv vztahů na pracovišti – tu vzhledem ke svému věku stále bere neskutečně vážně.

„A věřte mi,“ pokračuje okamžitě, „vzhledem k vaší nemocenské, která vám slibuje půl-úvazek, se vás nebude moci nikdo vyptávat. Vše je jen ve vaší moci,“ mluví Harry tiše. Jeho tón je vemlouvavý a tichý, ovšem stále svůdně chraptivý a Louis je z toho neskutečně vykolejený. Vážně, kdyby mohl hlas svádět, už by mu ležel v náručí a prosil ho, aby ho miloval. 

„Doufám, že máte pravdu, pane doktore Stylesi. Na jednu stranu se již domů těším, ovšem na druhou… Mám strach z toho, jak to všechno bude. Zde jsem byl naprosto krytý a chráněný, nemusel jsem nic řešit a kdykoliv jsem měl nějaký problém, byl jste tu vy a pomohl mi s jeho řešením. Upřímně…“ Louis s těmito slovy zvedá svůj rozpačitý pohled a místo deky se zaměřuje na Harryho tvář a oči. 

„Nevím, co tam venku budu bez vás dělat.“ Harryho dech se zprudka krátí a nejistě si Louise prohlíží. Sám cítí, že jejich vztah přeci jen překročil onu profesionální mez, ale nikdy nepřemýšlel nad tím, jak moc byla překročena, případně zda by onen krok šel vrátit. Jenže nyní, když se očima vpíjí do těch Louisových, srdce mu neskutečně buší. Bezděky pootevírá rty a cítí, jak jejich dech splývá a oni vnímají jen toho druhého. 

„Poprosím doktora Stylese na sál, doktor Styles akutně na sál.“ 

Chvíli souznění přerušuje ostrý hlas sestřičky linoucí se z reproduktoru na chodbě. Louis se znovu slabě usmívá, koutky jeho rtů vlastně jen o kousíček šplhají směrem vzhůru, ale i ten nepatrný náznak, že se to Harrymu nezdá, mu stačí. Věnuje svému pacientovi povzbudivý výraz, načež urychleně opouští pokoj, div si nepřiskřípne bílý plášť do dveří, jak spěchá.

Louis si lehá do rozválené postele a skousává si spodní ret. Nikdy netušil, že by něco mohl cítit. Takovou shodu, ač se vlastně neznají. Ani neví, jak na to přišel – jejich srdce buší v jednom rytmu, jejich krev zpívá spokojený duet a jejich duše se prolínají. 

*

Louis ve svém bytě žije již tři týdny. Sice je sám, ale vzpomínky na pana Stylese ho doprovází. Ač bledne jeho vůně, kterou cítí ze svých rukávů, jak se ho občas dotýkal, tak v jeho paměti je tak živá, jako by se vše dělo právě nyní. 

Pomalu začal chodit zpět do práce, na půl úvazku nemusí být v grafické firmě denně, většinu práce dělá doma. Naučil se určitému stereotypu, kdy ráno vstane a uvaří si kafe. Když kávovar pracuje, pohrává si s kotětem, které si pořídil hned po příchodu ze zařízení, aby již nebyl sám, a jakmile již svůj hrnek má, vydává se k počítači. Edward, jak své kotě pojmenoval, kráčí s ním a neustále ho škádlí a vyzývá ke hře. Sice to Louise odvádí od práce, ale on je za to vděčný. Díky tomu má pocit, že žije. 

Jakmile na aktuálním projektu zapracuje, nebo minimálně vybere font, kterým hodlá celý plakát vyvést, začne si vařit oběd. Nedělá nic složitého, většinou samá jednoduchá jídla typu míchaných vajec, salátů a čínských polívek, ale postupně na tom pracuje. Oběd jí spolu s Edem, který mu často krade nudle přímo z talíře. 

A po poledním spánku si jde zasportovat, aby následně mohl znovu usednout k práci. Po večeři má hodinu na zábavu, načež se připraví do postele a nakonec do ní i zaleze.  
Když musí do práce, dopolední činnosti se nekonají a jsou nahrazeny právě cestou a povídání si v kanceláři s kolegy. Všichni kolem něj našlapují a mluví polohlasem, což ho poměrně vytáčí, ale snaží se to chápat a akceptovat. Však by se choval stejně!

Rutina ho provází skoro dva roky. A spolu s ní má ještě jednoho společníka – vzpomínky na nadějného medika, který ho vyšetřoval.

*

Ten pohled je jako pohlazení motýlích křídel. Slabě mu přejíždí ze zátylku po linii čelisti až do obličeje a zde si ho pátravě vyhledává, aby mohl usoudit, zda je to doopravdy on, či ne. Louis zmateně pootáčí hlavu směrem, odkud onen pohled cítí, a tvář se mu okamžitě rozšiřuje do spokojeného úsměvu.

Ač se ostříhal, jeho lícní kosti vynikly, a ďolíčky naopak zanikly, stále je to on. Harry Styles. Doktor Harry Styles, jak Lou usuzuje z promočního čepce nasazeného na hlavě šikmo do očí. 

„Pane Tomlinsone!“ Harry je první, kdo se z onoho šoku probírá. Okamžitě se odpojuje od skupinky stejně oblečených žáků a několika kroky překonává vzdálenost mezi nimi.   
Zelenýma očima přejíždí přes Louisův vzhled až na přepravku v jeho ruce, u čehož se usmívá skoro tak široce, jako Louis. 

„Pane Stylesi, vidím, že jste nakonec úspěšně dokončil doktorské vzdělání! A mohu vám již říkat doktore Stylesi, nikoliv mediku Stylesi!“ Louis se z jeho úspěchu raduje skoro stejně, jako by to byl jeho vlastní krok na cestě vzdělání. Modrýma očima přejíždí po Harryho tváři a marně hledá ony náznaky chlapectví, které ho tak okouzlovaly. Místo toho vidí obličej úspěšného a šťastného mladého muže, a ač si to nechce přiznat, to ho přitahuje ještě víc. 

„Ach ano, dokončil, kupodivu i s vyznamenáním. Je úsměvné, že mi k tomu pomohl váš případ. Když docent viděl, jak jsem vám s léčbou pomohl a následně jste se bez problémů zpět začlenil do společnosti, byl tím tak okouzlen, že skoro brečel,“ usmívá se Harry široce. Sice ho již lícní svaly bolí, ale on si prostě nemůže pomoci – je neskutečně šťastný, že svého bývalého pacienta znovu vidí.

A musí uznat, že vypadá vážně perfektně. Ve tváři přibral, stejně tak vidí i slabě se rýsující bříško pod tričkem, ale je komické, že je i tak neskutečně krásný. Modré oči se více lesknou, stejně tak mu na rtech září upřímně spokojený úsměv. A ze stylu, jakým se nese – tvář hrdě zdviženou přímo k nebi a bradu vystrčenou, jako by tím snad chtěl říct, že se nikoho a ničeho nebojí – musí usoudit, že vážně odvedl skvělou práci.

Samozřejmě, největším úspěchem v Louisově léčbě bylo rozhodnutí samotného Louise, ale i tak by se nejradši poklepal na rameni. Nikdy by nezneužil Hippokratovy přísahy a nevyhledal si v záznamech jeho adresu, nebo číslo pod záminkou, ale často o tom přemýšlel.

Jak se asi Louis má, jestli mu je lépe, co dělá… Zajímalo by ho všechno. 

„To jsem rád, že jsem vám pomohl. Sice mě mrzí, za jaké to bylo situace, a že jsem se k tomu musel zhroutit vyčerpáním, ale… jsem rád.“ Louisova slova, stejně jako jeho hlas, pohled i úsměv, jsou upřímná. 

„Nezašel byste na skleničku?“ Harry netuší, kde se v něm ta odvaha vzala. Chtěl to již udělat v jejich místě setkání, ale myslel, že to bude nemístné. Nyní to ovšem je více, než místné. 

Louis překvapeně zdvihne obočí a Harry se užuž začíná omlouvat, že to byla hloupá chyba, že co si o sobě myslel, jak by se mohlo stát, že muž jako Louis by s ním někam zašel, ale než stihne cokoliv říct, Louis ukazuje na přepravku.

„Myslím, že Edwardovi by se nelíbilo, kdyby měl bez antibiotik trávit ještě nějaký čas. Ale mohli bychom se sejít večer,“ dodává po odmítnutí okamžitě další návrh, protože by nerad, aby si Harry myslel, že ho odmítá zcela.

„Proč se tak culíte?“ ptá se vzápětí Louis nechápavě, když vidí Harryho pobavený výraz. Čekal by spíše rozčarování, nějakou nespokojenost, ale ne tenhle… nablblý úsměv.  
„Protože Edward je moje druhé jméno.“ Když to Harry říká, Louis se také začne culit jako měsíček na hnoji, u čehož se rozpustile zachichotá, což překvapuje oba.   
„Víte co,“ začne poté mluvit Harry, u čehož zpod taláru vytahuje mobil, „dejte mi vaše číslo. Prozvoním vás, a jakmile budete mít volno, napište. A nějak se domluvíme,“ dokončuje větu. Louis se usmívá a jeho srdce se znovu ozývá slabým zatřepotáním ve znaku naděje. 

„Rád vám napíšu. Jsem Louis,“ prolamuje následně i on ledy něčím osobnějším. Harry překvapeně tiskne nabídnutou pravačku a uklízí si mobil, kam si pečlivě uložil číslo Louise.  
„Já Harry. Těší mě.“

*

„Ne, nic Edwardovi není, jenom je trochu malátný, dostal injekci. Což mi připomíná, že bych za ním měl jít, musím ho zkontrolovat.“ Louis po večeři hledí na hodinky a nespokojeně zjišťuje, že se blíží hodina, kdy bude muset svému kocourovi zkontrolovat teplotu a podat další antibiotika. Harry nespokojeně hledí na dvě nedopité sklenky červeného vína mezi nimi a lehkým třepnutím prstů přivolává číšníka. Louisova slova o večeři napůl vůbec nebere v potaz, vše platí jednoduchým vytažením několika padesátek a na číšníkovu námitku, že se jedná o moc peněz, zareaguje nespokojeným pohledem.

„Co kdybychom zašli k tobě? Rád Edwarda poznám. Stejně tak tebe. Myslím… jako líp poznám. Víc. Intimněji. Ale ne, že se jako jedná o sex, protože to nechci. Teda, chci, nebránil bych se, ale… Moc kecám. Víno mi strašně leze do hlavy. Promiň,“ omlouvá se rozechvělý Harry, když pomalu vstává a prsty si projíždí kudrliny. 

„Neomlouvej se. Nemohu říct, že chci to samé, pořád jsem roztříštěný, ale…“ Louis větu nedokončuje, jen se slabě usměje a nabízí své společnosti bundu. Jakmile jsou oba muži oblečení, navzájem si několikrát dají přednost ve dveří a poté, co se vesele zasmějí, Louis kráčí první. Rozhodnými kroky vede Harryho rušnými londýnskými ulicemi směrem do klidnější části k sobě domů, u toho ovšem bere v potaz méně jistou chůzi svého společníka a neustále si ho starostlivě měří. 

Jakmile vchází do bytu, Edward sedící vysoko na věšáku uraženě mňouká. Uraženě, ale především také neskutečně hlasitě! Harry na něj nechápavě hledí a u toho třeští oči. Zřejmě nechápe, jak se z něčeho tak malého a roztomilého mohou linout tak hlasité pazvuky! 

„Je mu něco? Nelíbím se mu? Mám odejít?“ Louis se Harryho zděšeným otázkám jen směje. Jakmile se zuje a odloží si, bere Edwarda do náruče a jeho mňoukání se mění v něžné vrnění.

„Kdepak, on si tě takhle zkouší, víš? Pokud utečeš, jsi pro Eda zbabělec a není důvod, proč by vůbec měl brát v potaz tvou přítomnost. Prostě si odlož a pojď dál, dáš si kafe, nebo co bys rád?“ mluví Louis, zatímco pomalu kráčí do útrob bytu. Ten není moc velký, ale jak je Harry ovíněn, má pocit, jako by se objevil v říší Alenky, proto urychleně shazuje boty a v ponožkách za ním pospíchá.

„Dal bych si colu, nebo tak něco, po kafi bych nespal,“ zasměje se v odpověď Harry slabě a překvapeně se zastavuje ve dveřích kuchyně. Ta ho svými ostrými ladnými liniemi okamžitě uchvacuje a on ze sebe vydává jen překvapené wow. 

„Tak takhle krásnou kuchyni jsem si nikdy nepředstavoval,“ pronáší následně tichým uctivým hlasem. Z linky, po jejíž hraně přejíždí bříšky prstů, zvedá pohled na Louise stojícího u okna a mazlícího se s kocourem. Harrymu se na rtech bezděky objevuje rozněžnělý úsměv a pomalu k němu přechází. 

Když vidí zářící část Londýna skoro jako na dlani, chce se mu dojetím brečet. Nenápadně si otírá vlhké oči hřbetem ruky a z výhledu přesouvá pohled na Louise. Ten kocoura již odložil k misce, kterou mu stihl zkušeně naplnit během pár vteřin, a nyní stojí těsně u Harryho.

Oba muži si hledí do očí a jejich tváře jsou z profilu ozářeny Londýnem. Ruch velkoměsta k nim ovšem nedoléhá, protože vnímají jen sebe. Jejich dech do sebe zapadá, skoro cítí jak srdce buší v jednom rytmu, a jejich pohledy jsou do sebe pevně zaklesnuté. Harry sklání hlavu ke straně, takže mu zpoza ucha vyklouzne jeden neposedný pramen vlasů. To Louise nutí ke slabém úsměvu. Váhavě zvedá ruku, aby mu mohl pramen vrátit za ucho, a následně konečky prstů přejíždí od jeho ucha po linii čelisti až k bradě. 

„Louisi, jsi…“ Harry začne tiše mluvit ochraptělým hlasem, ale daleko se nedostane. Na to je moc uchvácen tím, jak Louimu září oči, jak se jeho rty lehce vlní v začínajícím úsměvu. Jak cítí teplo vyzařující z jeho těla, když se k němu bokem tiskne, jak ho vnímá.

Jemně se s přimhouřenýma očima tře tváří o Louiho dlaň a následně svou vlastní rukou přejíždí od jeho skráně až na bradu, kterou něžně bere mezi palec a ukazováček. Louimu se rozšiřují v očekávaní zorničky a bezděky pootevírá rty. 

„Jsi jako porcelánová panenka. Neskutečně křehký navenek, ale doopravdy nezlomný v nitru. Nechci ti ublížit,“ šeptá tiše Harry, dobře si totiž vzpomíná na to, za jakých podmínek a proč se seznámili. Louis ztěžka polkne a důvěřivě mu hledí do tváře. Srdce mu splašeně buší a on cítí, že to sem patří. Do této náruče. Že právě Harrymu má své srdce nabídnout přímo na dlani.

„Harry, já… jsem hrozně rád, že jsem tě poznal,“ broukne nakonec tiše něco jiného, než původně zamýšlel. Jeho srdce mu napovídá, že to je správně, že na slova o tom, jak je za něj vděčný, budou mít ještě spoustu času. Polyká, jen mu ohryzek poposkočí, a váhavě se natahuje na špičky, u toho se zadkem otírá o linku pro větší stabilitu. 

Harry ho rukama něžně objímá kolem pasu a jen se na něj dívá. Nemůže se vynadívat. To, jak se mu ve tváři odráží Londýn, jak vidí lesknoucí se oči, způsob, jakým se na Harryho dívá… Všechno se mu to neskutečně líbí. A všechno to chce mít jen a jen pro sebe.

„Prosím,“ vydechne tiše Louis a v naprostém odevzdání zavírá oči. Sám neví, proč prosí, ale oba moc dobře ví, o co žádá. Harry přivírá vlastní víčka a sklání se k němu.  
Nejprve nosem tápavě přejede po tváři až k jeho nosu, o který se něžně otře, poté však v hledání pokračuje. Jejich rty jsou rozevřené a žádoucí, ale ani jeden to nechce uspěchat. Nakonec je to Louis, kdo se k Harrymu zoufale vypíná a rty nachází ty jeho.

Jakmile se poprvé políbí, oba překvapeně vydechnou do úst toho druhého, a roztřeseně zamumlají jakési nesrozumitelné hlouposti. Jako vyplašené laně si hledí do očí a jejich další polibek je o něco hlubší, intimnější a netrpělivější. 

Louis se vymaňuje z vyplašených okovů minulosti, které ho ostře svíraly a nedovolovaly mu jakýkoliv záchvěv štěstí. Možná byl ve svém životě s Edwardem spokojený, ale to, co cítí, když má po svém boku Harryho… To je něco, po čem všichni touží. Něco, co se všichni snaží najít. Bohužel, mnoho lidí to ani na konci života nepocítí.

Harry při polibcích otevírá oči směrem k nebi. Když vidí padat hvězdu, srdce se mu chvěje vyvěrající láskou a on vysílá tichou myšlenku – děkuji! – přímo do nebe.


End file.
